


Хоть что-то хорошее

by Drakonyashka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Second War with Voldemort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Перевод сделан на ФБ-16 для fandom HP Het&Gen 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545781) by [articcat621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621). 



Гермиона маленькими глотками пила горячий шоколад; снаружи маленького домика, в котором она застряла, завывал ветер. Она закрыла глаза, прогоняя плохие мысли, что крутились в голове.

– Тоже не можешь заснуть?

Услышав голос, Гермиона слегка расслабилась.

– Да, – прошептала она, – буря слишком громкая.

Чарли подошел и сел рядом на диван.

– Согласен. Мне кажется, я слышу, как ветер ломает ветви.

– М-м-м-м, – отозвалась Гермиона.

Из-за того, что Чарли так близко, сердце забилось сильнее. За время, которое они провели наедине, в безопасности, её всё больше и больше тянуло к Чарли. К волшебнику, который всегда знал, что сказать в нужный момент. Он мог успокоить ее одним лишь взглядом.

– Прости, – тихо сказала Гермиона, нарушая тишину. – Знаю, ты бы хотел сражаться.

– Гермиона, сколько можно тебе объяснять? – тихо и устало спросил Чарли. – Дамблдор велел мне защищать тебя. И я не против.

Он потянулся и обнял ее.

– Конечно, быть запертым в этом доме дерьмово, но лучше уж быть с тобой, чем с кем-либо еще.

Сердце Гермионы бешено заколотилось. Она повернулась и посмотрела на Чарли.

– Ты правда так думаешь?

– Да, – решительно сказал Чарли. Он оторвал взгляд от ее губ и пристально на нее посмотрел. – А ты… – он замолчал.

– Что? – тихо спросила она.

– Гермиона, не возражаешь, если я тебя поцелую? – спросил он, краснея. – Если возражаешь, можем сделать вид, что я никогда этого не спрашивал. Я понимаю, что я так себе, но я не могу...

Гермиона прервала поток слов поцелуем. Губы его были чуть обветрены, но казалось, что к ее губам они подходили идеально. Спустя несколько секунд она отстранилась, счастливо улыбаясь.

– Ты можешь целовать меня когда захочешь, Чарли Уизли. Когда захочешь, – повторила Гермиона под пристальным взглядом Чарли. – Но не сейчас, – она засмеялась, увидя разочарование в его взгляде. – Я хочу допить горячий шоколад, – объяснила она, поднимая кружку.

– Ох, да, что ж, замечательно, – сказал Чарли, вставая и потягиваясь.

– Думаю, я и себе сделаю кружку шоколада. А потом можно сесть у камина и слушать бурю

– По-моему, отличное предложение, – согласилась Гермиона, понимая, что вещей, которыми можно заниматься вдвоем, не так уж и много. Она наблюдала за Чарли, готовящим горячий шоколад, и ее сердце наполнялось счастьем. Чарли наконец-то ответил ей взаимностью!

– А вот и я, – сказал Чарли, садясь на диван рядом с ней. Он приобнял ее за плечи и улыбнулся, когда она придвинулась поближе. – Идеально.

– Думаешь, война скоро закончится? – тихо спросила она.

– Да, а потом я приглашу тебя на настоящее свидание, обещаю.

Гермиона улыбнулась, услышав это.

– Договорились.


End file.
